Love Made
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *This is the moment they have been waiting nine months for.* MCGIBBS MPREG


**This was a request from a friend on Tumblr but I wanted to post it on here too! I am sure there are some McGibbs fans out there somewhere! This is my first McGibbs and I think I did really well with it, I'm proud of how it came out. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Love Made_

**Summary: **_This is the moment they have been waiting nine months for._

**Rating: **_T for MPreg_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_LJ Gibbs and Tim McGee_

**Pairing: **_McGibbs_

**NOTE: **_**THIS IS A MPREG SLASH STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Made<strong>

Two in the morning came around when Tim McGee woke up. He wrinkled his nose when he felt the sharp, but quick pain run through his stomach. Opening his eyes bearily, Tim ran his hand painfully across his large pregnant belly. He was nine months in as of two weeks ago and his due date was just days away. Or maybe sooner.

Another sharp, rippling pain caused Tim to softly his and arch his back some. He rolled over onto his back eventually and nudged his sleeping partner against the shoulder. "Jet," he whined softly trying to wake his heavily sleeping boss. "Jet wake up," Tim gently tugged on Gibbs' shirt sleeve.

Grumbling a little bit, Gibbs opened his eyes slowly and looked at the time. "This had better be important, Tim. It's two am."

"Yeah, it is," Tim hissed again, this time causing the older man to turn around and look. "Very, very important."

"What is is?" Gibbs sat up and turned on the nightstand light. Tim's face was filled with a pained expression and his hand was softly gripping his belly.

"I think the baby wants to meet us tonight." Tim let out a deep breathe. Gibbs nodded calmly and stroked the young man's hair.

"I'll get your bag and go start the car and come back for you alright?" Tim nodded again as his boss planted a soft kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed. He grabbed a pair of loose grey sweat pants and pulled them on, slipped on some shoes and pulled his tan Carhartt jacket on. He grabbed Tim's overnight bag off the floor and got his car keys off the dresser. "Just keep breathing," he instructed softly. "Sit up if you can so we can get going when I get back alright?"

Nodding again, Tim took another deep breathe as Gibbs kissed his cheek softly before heading downstairs and out the door to the car.

This was it. In a few hours he and Tim would become parents. He had been waiting for this day for nine months.

* * *

><p>"Nnngh...Jet..." Tim groaned for the hundredth time during his contraction. he was laying on his side in the hospital bed holding onto the bed bar with his IV hand in pain. He was five centimeters in and it looked like it was going to be a long night.<p>

Gibbs was sitting in a chair beside Tim's bed holding his hand and stroking his hair with the other. Having been through this before, he was calm and knew just what to do. Being calm and supportive was the best thing he could do for Tim. "You're doing great. Just breathe," Gibbs coached gently. He was bursting with excitement inside, especially since he and Tim had both decided to have the gender be a surprise. He couldn't wait to meet his new son or daughter. "Hope he or she has your eyes, Tim."

"But I like your eyes," Tim protested in between a contraction.

"Maybe they'll be both. That would be somethin'."

Nodding and smiling a little bit, Tim gripped Gibbs' hand again as another contraction hit. "I just want to have a healthy baby."

"That's all anybody wants, Tim. And you'll have one. You've done well with yourself through the pregnancy."

Smiling, Tim laced their fingers together. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you, though."

"You got that right," Gibbs leaned over and softly kissed Tim's lips.

The next few hours found Tim getting into more intense labor. By four in the morning he had dropped to seven centimeters. Gibbs helped him walk, sit up, lay this way and that...anything to help keep him comfortable. The rest of the team had called almost hourly on status updates. Gibbs had respectfully asked that it just be he and Tim for now and everyone could see the baby a few hours after it was born and Tim rested a bit.

When seven am came around, Tim was complaining that he needed to push. After being checked, the doctor confirmed Tim to be ready. Gibbs slid his shoes off and got onto the bed behind his partner supporting his body upright and holding his hands.

Taking a deep shaky breathe, Tim gripped Gibbs' hands leaning his head back against his shoulder painfully. Gibbs bent his head down and kissed Tim's cheek. "You can do this. I ain't goin' anywhere."

Tim nodded, keeping up his breathing. "I love you, Jet."

"I love you, too Tim," Gibbs rested his head against his lover's.

Tim pushed for two hours before starting to get worn out and fast. He was in tears and gripping Gibbs' hands hard. When the baby's shoulders were spotted, the doctor said there would only be two more pushes left.

"Gibbs," Tim cried rolling his head onto his boss' shoulder in pain.

"I know, Tim, I know," GIbbs kissed his temple. "You're almost done. You can do it."

Panting hard, Tim braced himself and leaned forward pushing. He let out a painful scream cry making Gibbs wrap an arm softly around his shoulders. "Shh, shh it's okay you're alright Tim. Easy, easy, breathe, breathe, breathe. There you go."

Tim arched his back sobbing, squeezing Gibbs' hand hard. "Owowowow!"

"I know, I know," Gibbs leaned his head against Tim's talking into his ear. "I love you, Tim, you're doing great. You're alright."

Tim let out a sob, softly grabbing onto Gibbs' bicep and taking a shaky deep breathe. He finished pushing after three minutes and when a loud screeching wail filled the room, he laid back against Gibbs catching his breathe.

"You did it," Gibbs kissed his forehead smiling.

Tim smiled wearily as the nurse laid the wailing baby onto his chest. He grinned, eyes watering up instantly. "Jet, our baby." He gently took the newborn's hand in his own, just beaming with love. "We're daddies.'

Gibbs smiled tearing up himself. He softly kissed Tim's head never looking away from the life his partner just brought into the world.

Tears rolling down his smiling face, Tim looked at the doctor. "What's the gender, do you know?"

"You have a healthy little boy. Congratulations," the doctor smiled warmly at Tim.

Gasping in delight, Tim looked up at Gibbs. "We have a son, Jet." He grinned widely. "A little boy."

Gibbs smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "A boy."

* * *

><p>A little after nine, Tim got moved into a different room and cleaned up. Gibbs walked in shortly after carrying their son wrapped up in his arms. Tim beamed and sat up slowly.<p>

"Here he is," Gibbs smiled. "He's a handsome little boy."

"Of course he is. Look at his father," Tim grinned softly.

Gibbs smirked a little and kissed Tim. "You're not bad looking yourself."

Timmy laughed softly. "Thank you." He looked at his little boy snuggled sleeping softly in his father's arms. "He still needs a name."

Months ago, Tim and Gibbs wrestled with named for both genders. If it was a girl, both had decided on naming her Lillie Shannon and for a boy they had been torn between Sean Leroy and Cole Tristian. Now this was going to be even harder.

Gibbs sat on the bed next to Tim." You still like our two choices?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded. "But maybe we can switch some things around?"

"What were you thinkin'?"

Tim looked at his son and smiled. "Well...I still realy love Sean Leroy."

GIbbs slowly rocked the baby and looked down at him. "I'm a fan of Tristian."

"I like that, too," Tim smiled. "Maybe Tristian Leroy? Do you like that?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Gibbs smiled and looked over at Tim. "I like that. Tristian Leroy."

"Gibbs?"

"Gibbs-McGee," Gibbs grinned and gave Tim a kiss on his cheek.

Smiling, Tim looked over at his son. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course. He's yours, too ya know." Gibbs gently handed Tristian over to Tim and into his arms. Nestling the baby in his arms for the first time, Tim grinned widely beaming with love.

"Hi Tristian. Look at you, you're so beautiful," he spoke softly and took his son's small hand into his own. "I lovey ou so much. And your Dad loves you too."

Hearing the familiar voice of Tim, Tristian opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Tim gasped when he saw his litle's boy's beautiful bright blue eyes. "Jet," he grinned, "he has your eyes."

Gibbs smiled. "I guess you got your wish then."

Tim smiled. "I think he's the most beautiful thing in the whole world."

"He's our son," Gibbs rubbed Tim's back softly. "He _is_ the most beautiful thing in the world."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it?<strong>

**Jay**


End file.
